In the resource recovery and exploration industry, various tools and sensors may be incorporated into a string of tubulars and run into a bore hole. Tools and sensors may depend upon controls such as electronics, hydraulics, sensors and the like that provide control and/or communication. The controls are typically arranged in modules that are mounted in recesses provided in a tool. After mounting, the control modules are connected and tested. After successful testing, the control module(s) are covered and run into the bore hole. The cover or covering provides protection to the control module(s) when exposed to temperatures, pressures and fluids in the bore hole. Mounting, testing, and enclosing control modules takes time during maintenance (turnaround time) at a well site. Accordingly, the industry would be receptive to systems that would allow mounting and testing in a workshop so as to reduce mounting and testing time.